


Confessions

by Ambear9



Series: Sterek Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Random Prompts, Season 4 Episode 12, episode based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: What should have happened when Derek evolved
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Confessions

“For a minute there I thought I was gonna tear the two of you apart” Liam huffed out a laugh  
“Yeah well that would have made for an awkward ride home, so uh thanks” Stiles looked at Derek  
“Think you can bring that control and strength inside La Iglesia?”  
Liam popped out the claws on his left hand “Yeah” he said maybe a bit too cocky.  
“Let’s do this” Derek opened the back door of the van just to be met with a berserker  
Stiles watched helplessly as Derek did his best to fight the berserker off but Derek was weaker than he used to be, he was pretty sure Derek had been hiding something and now he was starting to think he was right.  
Stiles’ heart sank when he saw the berserker stab a spike into Derek’s stomach, he scrambled out of the van after Braeden scared it off with way too many shot from her gun, he wanted to run over to Derek to make sure he was okay but Braeden got to him first, so he just stood there not sure what to do or how to feel. “How bad is it” his voice cracked slightly  
“I’m okay, it’s fine, just go find Scott” blood was now coming out of his mouth “Go”  
Stiles couldn’t seem to move, so Derek yelled again “GO”  
Pete, Liam, Malia, and Braeden started walking to the entrance, Stiles still standing there staring at Derek, a million things running through his head, all the things he has ever wanted to say to Derek over the years and yet he couldn’t say a single word.  
“Hey” Derek struggled to breathe, “Save them”  
Stiles nodded, he turned and headed towards the door, stopping one more time to look at Derek. “Fight this Derek” Stiles whispered, hoping the werewolf could here him.

When the fight led them back outside Stiles ran over to Derek  
“Hey Sourwolf” he let out a small laugh  
“Stiles what are you doing?”  
“Checking in on you, how are you feeling” He winced at the close gunfire behind him.  
“It’s a mortal wound and I’m feeling pretty mortal” he groaned in pain.  
“I wish you would have told me that you were losing your werewolf powers, we could have done something”  
“There is nothing you could have done, it’s my time”  
“Don’t say that, please Der, fight this, I can’t lose you” Stiles grabbed Derek’s face as it slumped to the side “Come on, you are the strongest person I know, please”  
“I’m sorry Stiles”  
“I know now is probably not the best time to be saying this but I need you to know, it’s always been you, and god” Stiles shook his head “I’ve thought about this moment so many times, not you dying of course, but me finally telling you how I feel and this isn’t at all how I wanted it to go” a tear fell down his cheek as he watched Derek’s eyes slowly close “I love you Derek Hale” Stiles grabbed his face in both hands “I’m so sorry” he gently kissed his forehead “I’m sorry” he grabbed the gun from Derek’s hand, standing up he fired towards one of the berserkers yelling as he did.  
A few moments later Stiles froze when he heard a howl behind him, he turned and Derek was gone, he looked around frantically, then out of nowhere came a huge black wolf with cobalt blue eyes charging towards Kate, jumping on her, the wolf growled as they fought. But then the wolf backed off, letting Kate crawl away, Stiles wanted to shoot her but he knew it was pointless, and that’s when the wolf started to shift into a human, and wow okay that was Derek’s ass, Stiles had often fantasized about that ass, he just didn’t think he would be seeing it for the first time in this situation. “Shit” he mumbled to himself when he realized that he confessed his love to Derek who was no longer dead and that he would probably have to have a very awkward conversation about it when they got back to Beacon Hills.  
“You were dead” Kate tried to get back away  
“No, I was evolving” Derek smirked “Something you’ll never do”  
‘Worst time to get a boner’ Stiles thought to himself  
A shot rang out, stiles and Derek looked over to see Chris holding his gun out, Derek nodded at him before turning back into a wolf and letting Chris run after Kate.  
“Wait” Stiles ran after Derek but he wasn’t fast enough  
“Stiles” he heard the familiar voice of his best friend  
“Scotty” He ran over and gave him a hug “You’re okay”  
“Yeah” he looked around “Where is Derek?”  
“Well, funny story, he um, well he turned into a wolf, like black fur, four legs and a tail kind of wolf and attacked Kate then ran off”

“So we’re just going to pack it all up and leave?” Stiles looked around nervously biting at his bottom lip.  
“I’m sure Derek is fine, he probably left with Braeden, and Chris and the others are looking for Peter and Kate, we need to get home”  
“Yeah okay,” Stiles climbed into the back of the van, picking up the special talisman off the floor, laughing to himself how ridiculous Derek was being about it. He sat down, his fingers tracing over the triskele “The sun, the moon, the truth”  
“Alpha, beta, omega”  
Stiles jumped, the coin flying out of his hand “Derek”  
“Want to ride back with me?” he nodded towards the SUV  
Stiles looked over his shoulder at Malia and Scott who were sitting at the front of the van “Uh yeah, can I just have a second”  
Derek picked up the coin off the floor of the van “Take all the time you need”  
Stiles wasn’t sure why he waited for Derek to walk away because he knew he would still be able to hear him.  
Stiles looked at Malia, he wasn’t really sure what he was going to say or how much of an asshole it would make him but it had to be done “So um”  
“It's okay Stiles, I know” Malia smiled at him  
“Wait, what is going on?” Scott looked between them  
“I’ll fill you in on the drive, go on Stiles”  
“Are you sure?”  
Malia just nodded  
“Um thanks” Stiles climbed out of the van, taking one last look at he now ex-girlfriend, before heading over to the SUV.

“So do you miss the Camaro?” Stiles couldn’t take the silence anymore  
“No, it wouldn’t have liked these dirt roads very much”  
“True, um does she have a name”  
“Who?”  
“The Camaro”  
“No, that’s weird”  
“No it’s not, tons of people name their vehicles, especially when they love them, like for instance, the Jeep is Roscoe”  
“Roscoe?”  
“Yeah, don’t ask, I just made it up on the spot once and it stuck”  
“Hungry?”  
“We just spent the night fighting berserkers in the desert in Mexico, yeah no not hungry at all...yes Derek I’m starving”  
“Call Scott, him and Malia are talking about stopping at the first place we pass, also I think she is hitting on him”  
“Well we broke up so I don’t care what she does”  
“Okay”  
“You can hear them?”  
“Yeah, my senses seem to be stronger than before, he doesn’t seem to be able to hear me”  
“Sometimes he kind of sucks at the wolf thing though”  
Derek laughed, it startled Stiles.  
“So um, did you know?”  
“Know that Scott kind of sucks? Yeah”  
Stiles smiled “No, did you know that you were what did you call it? Evolving?”  
“No”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? You know I could have figured it out”  
“I was ready to die Stiles”  
“What the fuck dude?”  
“Don’t call me dude”  
“Never say that again, seriously Derek, that’s fucked up and you know it is”  
“Sorry”  
“So can we forget what I said when I thought you were dying”  
“Why did you wait until I was dying to confess how you felt?”  
Stiles shrugged, “When else was I supposed to say it, or maybe I didn’t realize how serious it was until I saw the possibility of never being able to talk to you again”  
“Call Scott and tell him to stop at the next place he sees to get food, we are going to pull over for a minute but we will meet them there”  
“Why are we pulling over? He is going to ask”  
“Tell him his your bladder is full and you are being annoying about it so we are pulling over for you to piss, no need for them to stop too”  
Stiles did as he was told, surprisingly Scott didn’t question him.

“Get out of the car”  
“I don’t have to pee”  
“Get out Stiles” Derek got out and walked around the back of SUV, when he got around to the passenger side Stiles was standing there nervously chewing at his fingers.  
Derek pushed him up against the side of the SUV, this wasn’t anything new, Stiles was used to this, but usually, he was in trouble, this time he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.  
“I like you too Stiles”  
“Like like like”  
“Was that even a sentence?”  
“Um, I might be having a stroke”  
Derek rolled his eyes “Like you as more than a friend like”  
“What about Braeden?”  
“She left”  
“So we are both newly single and we both like each other”  
Derek pressed their lips together, it was soft and gentle, Stiles opened his mouth to him, letting Derek control the situation because Stiles was trying not to freak out or push this too far.  
Derek kissed the moles on his cheek, along his jaw, and down his neck before burying his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck  
“Just so you know, I smelled your arousal last night”  
“When” Stiles tried not to moan as Derek lightly sucked on his neck  
“When I shifted back to my human form”  
“You were naked”  
Derek laughed against his skin “You smell like that now”  
“I wonder why” he gasped as Derek’s teeth grazed along his neck  
“We should get going”  
Stiles hummed “I’d rather stay here”  
“We need the energy for the plans I have for later”  
“And what plans would those be?”  
“You’ll see” Derek stepped back, looking Stiles up and down before walking back to the driver's side. Stiles had to adjust his pants before getting in, it was still super uncomfortable. “Hey Der”  
Derek turned to look at him before turning the car on, Stiles leaned over and kissed him, Derek smiled, and for the first time in a very very long time, he was happy.  
A few minutes down the road Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles’ hand “I’m sorry that you had to watch me die”  
“But I also got to watch you be born again, and as cheesy as that sounds, I think it’s truly what you needed”  
“But Kate got away, probably with Peter, I was too focused on my own issues of losing my abilities that I didn’t see that Peter was planning all this shit”  
“I mean it’s Peter, we all should have seen it” Stiles rubbed the back of Derek’s hand with his thumb. “But Chris is going to find them and probably kill her, and Peter will come back with his tail between his legs...wait, what’s it like having a tail?”  
Derek huffed out a laugh, “I was focused on other things”  
“Can I see it again, later obviously”  
“If you ask nicely”

Stiles face planted on the hotel bed, “Oh this feels nice”  
“I’ll be right back” Derek walked into the bathroom.  
Stiles said something, but even with his werewolf hearing Derek had no idea what he was mumbling into the pillow

Stiles rolled over when he felt the mattress dip “Holy shit, can I pet you please” Stiles begged, Derek didn’t say anything obviously. So Stiles held his hand out and Derek rubbed his head against it, Stiles couldn’t help but be giddy “Oh wow you are so soft” He ran his hand down the wolf’s back “This is kind of weird knowing that you are well you and I’m rubbing all over your body”  
Derek’s eyes flashed blue, rubbing his face against Stiles, the urge to get his scent on him was stronger in this form.  
“Blue has always been my favorite color” he scratched the wolf’s chin making his tail wag, “Harder to hide your emotions with a tail” he laughed.  
Derek shifted back “Shut up”  
Stiles thought about moving his hands off Derek but he didn’t want to “So is it weird”  
“No”  
Stiles was proud of himself for keeping his eyes locked with Derek’s “Should I move my hands?”  
“Maybe a little lower”  
“Um, are we going to do naked activities together?”  
“Maybe if you were naked too”  
“We just started dating, are you sure?”  
“We’ve wasted enough time waiting don’t you think?”  
Stiles held up his left hand “one, two, three, four, five”  
“You’re not dreaming, but we don’t have to if you don’t want”  
“Oh I want, I want so much” Stiles fell off the bed while trying to take his shirt off, thankfully Derek caught him before his head hit the floor.  
“Honestly not sure how you have survived so long” Derek pulled him back on the bed  
“And I’m not even supernatural”  
Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt the rest of the way off “I heard a rumor that you turn into an abominable snowman”  
Stiles busted out a laughing “Right, but that only happens in the cold and we are currently in Mexico and we live in California so like you’ll probably never see it”  
“Darn” Derek playfully poked Stiles side making him laugh more, it was Derek’s favorite sound.  
“Are you ticklish at all?”  
Derek shrugged “You’ll never know”  
Stiles pushed Derek on his back climbing on top of him, his knees bracketing Derek’s hips. “You can control if you’re ticklish or not and if you could, why would you, laughing is fun”  
“There are other ways to laugh”  
“Should I tell a joke?”  
“No, you should get those pants off, your jeans are not comfortable for me, I can’t imagine how uncomfortable they are for you”  
“Very” Stiles all of a sudden got nervous  
“I can smell your nerves” Derek ran a hand down Stiles’ chest, “We don’t have to do anything”  
“It’s not fair that you can smell everything and I’m one hundred percent ready to be naked with you, but you look like that and I look like this?” Stiles pointed at his bare chest.  
“I don’t understand” Derek sat up quickly making Stiles fall backward on the bed “I like it” He peppered kisses down Stiles’ chest, stopping right above his right nipple to suck a bruise, Stiles’ hips bucked off the bed when his teeth grazed across his nipple, he would remember that for later, but right now there was something else he wanted to get to.  
He kisses down the trail of hair leading from his belly button to under his jeans, “You sure?”  
Stiles opened his eyes and looked down at Derek “You’re kidding right?”  
Derek kept eye contact as he unbuttoned Stiles’ pants, who lifted his hips so Derek could slide them and his batman boxers off. His eyes flashing blue at the strong scent of Stiles’ musk mixed with both their arousal.  
“Hold the fangs back fur butt”  
“Don’t call me fur butt” Derek growled,  
“Oh god what if you shift mid-sex”  
“I have control Stiles”  
“But” Stiles moaned as Derek licked up his shaft. “Oh holy mother of fuck”  
Derek chuckled as he took Stiles’ dick into his mouth and okay he lied, Stiles’ moans were his favorite sound.


End file.
